


My Superstar (Johnilyn/CooperDepp)

by JudyKaren



Category: Johnilyn - Fandom, Johnnydepp, marilynmanson
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-07-07 08:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15904587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudyKaren/pseuds/JudyKaren
Summary: Manson and Twiggy was a lovely couple but everything changed after a accidental kiss between Johnny and Manson.....(I apologise for my poor English....It's not my mother language but I tried my best to do it. Hope you enjoy.)





	1. Chapter 1

CH1

I spent my light with my bandmate, my idol, my friend, Alice Cooper, as usual. We had spent serval nights together for the new album already. He was always so caring but a bit over protective these days. One thing I concerned the most was the relationship between Manson and him. They were good friend for many years but it seemed something wried happened. Alice avoided inviting Manson to their parties and gigs made me worried.

"Are you coming for party tomorrow night?" Alice asked.

"Why not? Did you invite Brian and Twiggy?"I asked, trying to bring up my question.

"I can invite them If you want...."Alice agreed but did not looks so happy with that.

"To be honest, I'm worrying about the tension between you guys. Anything happened?" I couldn't keep the question in my heart. They were my best friends, I wanted to solved the problem before it get more serious.

"Um...what are you talking about?" Alice was hiding something.

"Come on dude, I just want to help."

"Nothing happened. Manson and I are good friends, still are." Alice gave me a comforting smile but I knew he was lying.

"I'm inviting him to our party."

"Ok, I'm fine with that."

Thats' why I called my friend at mid night. I was pretty sure he was still awake so it was not a problem. After a few seconds, he answered.

"Oh!Johnny!What makes you call at this time? Feeling lonely without a girl to sleep with? " his voice seemed he was in a rush. It made me think that maybe I interrupted something good.

"What makes you think I don't"

"So you're fucking in love! With whom? Don't tell me you.."

"No! You know it's impossible. But why you care?" I knew who was he talking about and I knew how much he worried about me after my failure in marriage. But his reaction was too large.

"..No, I don't care actually. "

"Anyway, Alice asks if you're free tomor...tonight. We're having a party." I checked the clock, it was half past twelve already.

"So you're in love. Do I know her? A young model?"

"You know..him. Brian!Stop imagining my love life."

"You're talking about Alice Cooper?"

"Finally...Will you come?"

"Of course..."

"Tell him to bring Twiggy. It's gonna be fun."Alice yelled. I knew there was something really going wrong but I still couldn't tell what was that actually. But he was right, it was gonna be fun.

"Bring Twiggy. We would like to have a drink with your boyfriend."

"I'll ask. You're with Alice right now?"

"We're working on the new album."

"Looking forward....Twiggy is calling, night."

I was glad that they were coming, maybe everything would be fine after few rounds of drinks. When I looked up, I saw Alice stared at me with a worrying look.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, you should get some sleep before the next song."

"It's just mid-night..." I couldn't sleep. It was too early for me and yes, I had some sleeping problem since those messy things happened.

"But you looks tired. Take a bath and get some sleep. Or you need some lullaby?"

"Fine, Daddy...."I didn't want my friend worry about me. Alice had already helped me a lot.

I laid on the bed and stared at the ceiling. I was alone. Those I thought I could trust betrayed me and my friends were getting fewer and fewer. The most heart breaking one was the death pf my mum. I was so lost and couldn't find my way. The road was too long and harsh for me. I would like to grab some drinks but I didn't want to make Alice worried. My mind was getting more and more messy. I couldn't control it. I got up and walked downstairs. To my surprise, Alice was still sitting on the coach but he was not surprised to see me.

"Some hot milk?"He asked.

"I'm not a kid."

"You can't sleep at night, can you?"

"What?"I didn't expect he know. I didn't tell anyone and tried my best to hide this problem.

"I know quite something about you. I know you're having a harsh time but you don't need to hide it from me."

"Thanks. "That's the only word I could say.

"You're not alone, Johnny. Wanna watch some movies? It might help you relax a bit."Alice turned on the TV and took out some blue rays from cabinet.

"The Conjuring 2? It doesn't seems relaxing."I picked up one of those disks. The cover showed a hand holding a catholic rosary beads necklace and a girl in red dress standing in front of the window.

"Horror films can lessen stress. It creates distraction. Believe me, it works."Alice took the disk from me and put it into the player.

I was not a fan of horror films. To be honest, I was not a fan of any film. I always fell asleep in cinema but all I needed now was a nice sleep so it might work.

I sit next to Alice, he dimmed the light and movie started playing. I expected it was a film with tons of jump scare and blood but it didn't. The choose of sound tracks were nice especially the one played by main character Ed Warren with guitar. The film showed a true and simple love between Ed and Lorraine. After so many relationships, I was touched by this love bound. A trust without doubt was the most precious in my heart.

"You scared?" Alice's voice pulled me back from imagination.

"No, but I love this one."

"Good choice of music, right?"Alice put his arm around my shoulder. It is quite weird for two guys hugging on the coach but I felt just right at this moment. I needed some support from friends and Alice always knew what I needed. I felt my mind flew away gradually and fell asleep.

 

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

(Johnny)

 

I woke up and found I was in the bedroom instead of living room. I was able to sleep with alcohol last night but I made him worried about me again. I took a bath and refreshed a bit. I went downstairs and saw Alice making breakfast. I didn't know he could cook. He must be a great daddy and yes, he was. He got three talented kids with his ex.

"You are awake! Let's have some food."

"It looks good. "

"And tastes good too. "

"Thanks, Alice." I was touched. No one ever done so much for me. He let me felt love...love of family.

"I will give you a ride home after the meal. I guess you need to get change before the party."

"I look bad?" I replied jokingly.

"You look awesome as always. You can stay here if you want."

"No, I'm going home but I can take taxi."

"Fine, but I'm going out for some wine, will you come along?"

"Of course."

After breakfast, Alice gave me a ride home and he went to the market himself. I would like to go with him but he said I always spent a lot of time for dressing up...which was not true! I never spent much time on dressing up except for public events. But...maybe he did want me dress up properly this time. I stood in front of my wardrobe but I've no idea what should I wear. I was not planning to amazed him. It was just a shown of respect.

I put on shirt and vest but it seemed too formal for a private party. I took them off and put on T-shirt and jeans instead. Was that too causal? I chose the shirt and vest with a leather jacket at last. I took out the Dior Sauvage which I had never used since I got it from job.

When I was done, I received a call from Alice. I checked the clock and I was surprised. I spent an hour on choosing in front of the wardrobe!

"Are you done?"

"Yes, of course! I'm waiting for you. Need any help?"

"No, I'm at the front door."

"Oh! I'm coming."

I got out of my house and saw Alice's car on roadside. I got in and found him staring at me.

"Do I look weird ?"I was a bit uncomfortable with the stare.

"You look ...attractive. You dress up like you're going on a date."

"Well..that's mean I'm dating you?" I joked.

"I'm sure you're not interested in a 70 years old guy. But...are you dating someone?"Alice started the car and tried to asked in a causal way.

"Why you guys are so interested in my relationship status?"

"Am I annoying?"

"No! I don't mean that...Brian asked me last night and no, I don't have girlfriend...or boyfriend. "

"Fine...I won't ask again. "

"I'm not annoyed. You're so caring and..."

"It's fine, Johnny. I want you to know one thing. It's I will be there whenever you need me."

"....I...I'm so touched. "I felt something different when he told me this. I saw love in his eyes, not the love between best friends but something more. Something I didn't know whether I could respond.

We arrived very soon, we started preparing for the party . I couldn't take my eyes off him not because of love or something like that. It was just...I didn't felt being loved for quite a long time.

"Do you need some rest? You look tired."

"I'm good."

And I saw Manson. He walked towards us and gave me a hug. I noticed some sadness in his eyes and Twiggy was not here. I wanted to ask but I just hug him back at last.

"You...you smell good, Johnny." he gave me a teasing smile.

"Twiggy has job today?"Alice interrupted.

"He is always..so fucking busy.."

"Are you drunk?"I could smell the wine on his body.

"Of course not! I just drank few glasses! I'm so damn good! "

"No, you're not. Maybe you should get some rest." Alice looked so worried about him.

"I'll take him upstairs." the other guests were coming, I didn't want the party get ruined.

"Be careful." Alice wanted to help but he also knew the situation. He needed to greet the guest.

I took him upstairs and brought him to the guest room. He refused to get some rest and insisted he was not drunk.

"I'm fine, Johnny. I don't want to sleep!"

"You're so fucking drunk! Can you just get inside the room!"

"Make me, Babe."Manson kissed me at a sudden. I was so frighted that I didn't know how to react. Then he went further. He tried to unbutton my shirt but I stopped him this time. It was inappropriate, he had a very nice boyfriend.

"What the fuck are you doing!"I pushed him away.

"You love me, don't you?"

"Of course not! You have Jeordie!" I was lying, Manson was an attractive guy. He knew how to attract the one he want and he succeed every time.

"Fuck! Can you stop mentioning that fucking jerk? "

"You all right?"

"I'm good! So damn good! But I need you right now. "

Manson touched me passionately. I kissed him back and everything started to loss control. I wanted him so bad but it was wrong.

An incoming call interrupted our inappropriate behaviour, it was Twiggy. Manson walked away to answer the call. I was both relief and disappointed. He would never be mine but the call saved a treasurable friendship. I went back to living room and saw Alice waving at me. Joe Perry was there. This was a good distraction from what just happened. Alice passed me a glass of wine.

"Is Brian ok?"Alice asked.

"Of course."

"But you're not." Joe stared at me.

"I go and check on Brian." Alice seemed not convinced by my answer which made me angry. Maybe I was a bit too sensitive on this topic.

"What do you think I will do to him?!"

"To be honest, I don't know..."

"What the fuck is you don't know?!"

"I don't want anyone get hurt."

"I don't want to argue with you. I'm leaving." I put the glass down and walked away. Alice stoped me.

"I don't want you get hurt. I saw every thing upstairs." Alice held my hand tightly.

"It is embarrassing... don't know how to react...I...it won't happen again."

"I'm not blaming you. I just don't want you get hurt again. "

"I got it, thanks. "I was sorry for what I said to him.

The cheering sound interrupted our conversation. The guest was asking Alice to perform. He gave me a quick hug and picked up a guitar which he seldom play in his concert.

"I'm not gonna play any songs from my bands. But I heard a beautiful song recently. It is Before we disappear."

Time ain't nothing if it ain't fast

Taking everything that you ever had

And giving nothing in return

But a cold bed in a quiet earth

But there's a door in every cell

A pearl inside of every shell

How hard can it be

To share your love with me?

How hard can it be

To rise with me each morning

How long when it feels like

We'll live forever I fear

That time will hide the years...

It was a beautiful love song. If there wass someone be my company to the end of my life, it would be the best thing ever happened to me. I noticed him staring at me which made me brush. He was my idol since forever. Being noticed by idol was the thing every fans desired but I was confused after so many things happened. I didn't know whether it was love or not. I didn't know what was true love.

"I'm sorry, Johnny. For what happened before."

I turned around and saw Manson standing behind me. He was sorry about what happened....It was just an accident. That was great, wasn't it? We were still friend.

"Just pretend it doesn't happen. "

"Johnny, I...I.."

"Enough! Alice already knew it! "

"What if I say I really love you ?"Manson held my hand but it didn't let him.

"You better don't."

"Are you angry because of the call?"

"NO! We should not do it at first place! "

"But I do love you. I can't hide my feelings."

"But you must."

But I fear

That time can hide the years

Like we were never here

So hold on tightly my dear

Before we disappear

Before we disappear

The song ended with cheering and clapping, Alice put down the instrument and walked towards us. I gave him a kiss on his cheek and praised his performance.

"I don't know you're so romantic like this."Manson tried to keep calm but his tone wasn't so friendly.

"I just do the right thing in a right moment."he replied.

"Isn't it boring to act like this?You're.."

"Brian, I know you have a fight or something with your boyfriend but stop acting like a jerk. "I stopped Manson. I knew there would be something too rude coming out from his mouth.

"I'll sorry. I better leave."Manson looked disappointed.

"Brian, I just...."I knew I hurt him but I had no choice. I wanted to stop him but I didn't. It was better for him to leave. We both needed time to calm down.


	3. Chapter 3

Marilyn)

I left the party and to my surprise, Johnny didn't stop me. I was jealous that he cared about Alice so much. And of course, I knew the song that Alice played was for Johnny. I thought Johnny would not aware of it but I was sure he did notice since I saw a sweet smile on his face. And he encouraged Alice to do so by kissing the shock rocker. I knew Alice helped him a lot on his music career but....didn't I? I featured him in my album and MV. He was so sexy in front of the cameras. I would like to invite him to my band but there was Alice Cooper. The legendary rockstar. The one who had entirely different views with me. When I knew Johnny performed with Alice, I was surprised. Alice was amazed by Johnny's passion on Music and his talent. I didn't want to make any comparison but I couldn't help. I performed with Hollywood Vampires just to please Johnny but Alice seemed not so happy with it. At first, I thought Johnny would stand by me but he didn't. He wanted me to leave him alone! I could understand why Johnny liked him that much. He was the shock rock icon of our generation. Every one would be happy to sleep with his idol. I could only blame myself for not as successful as Alice.

"I thought you're having party?"Twiggy was at our home when I arrived.

"It's boring."

"It that so? A party with Johnny Depp is boring?" Twiggy was not convinced my my reply.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Why not? "

"You want to continue with our fucking argument?"I was pissed. I knew I cheated on him but I couldn't control my emotion after seeing Johnny and Alice.

"In fact, I won't care if you fuck anyone but don't act like you're innocent!"

"But I didn't! Who the fuck do you think I slept with?!"

"Do I really need to make it clear? I don't want to embarrass you guys!"

"There is no one! Why do you care this time? We slept around for years! You do too! Don't fucking denied!"

"Because you keep thinking about the damn guy! You left home at mid night just to see if he is ok! He didn't even call!"

"You followed me? You fucking followed me?"

"I am worried! Brain Warner! You did it for serval time! Did he really needed you? I'm sure Alice Cooper treats him like son!"

"Fuck off! Why do you have to mention him? All he did is just trying to sleep with Johnny!"

"Ha! Got ya. I knew it. But you're just doing the same. Don't you? You're so loss because Depp never answer your love! You even missed my Birthday just because he called."

"....Did I? I...I don't."I was so sorry about it. I did know. I did missed it. It was few days ago. Johnny asked me to have a drink after their gigs.

"I'm the one being with you for ages. I'm the one who help you with your music. What have he done? Does he even care about you?"

"He does but...I'm sorry. I should be the one love you with all my heart. Will you forgive me?"

"You know how much I love you, Brian." He hugged me. I kissed him passionately but I didn't know whether it was love it was just guilty.

"I want you Brian."He said seductively. I didn't want it at this moment but I also didn't want to disappoint him again. I laid him down on the bed and took off his clothes. He pulled me toward him and licked my cock sensually.

We had a great time as if we were a sweet and lovely couple. But I knew everything was different. I knew how much I owed Twiggy but my mind was all about Johnny. I had never want someone that much. When you were not able to get something, the more you want it. That was so fucking right.

I left our bedroom for some drinks. I took out a bottle of absinthe. It reminded me of Johnny. I was sure he wouldn't love me even If I was single. Who would choose a messy rockstar instead of Alice Cooper. That shock rockstar used to be my hero. I admired him and so did Johnny. Johnny was my saviour who made me feel I was important and talented. And now, he was the one made me feel I was useless. I might be his best friend and family but I was not his idol. He wouldn't admire me as he admire Alice Cooper.

"Don't drink that much."Twiggy took the bottle away from me.

"Just one glass."I tried to hide my sadness.

"Did you make your own brand for him?"Twiggy stared at the bottle.

"What brand?"I was confused.

"Absinthe. He introduce this kind of drink to you."

"Just don't link everything up, ok? I'm not that obsessive ."I was tired that I didn't want to argue.

"Just...never-mind. Don't get drunk. And..he called."Twiggy handed me my phone and walked back to our bedroom.

I felt so guilty when I saw disappointment in his face. He was right, I was obsessive. I loved every movie he made. I never told the media that I liked them but I said I love the book of Alice in the wonderland and Willy Wonka & the Chocolate Factory Movie. I thought of him every moment and everywhere. I just didn't want to scare him away. He was unaware of his attractiveness which made him more beautiful.

I checked my phone, he called serval time. I knew it might cause me trouble but I called back. Johnny picked up the phone after few seconds.

"I called serval times! Where have you been?"He seems so worried.

"I went home...I'm with Jerodie right now."

"Oh! Great! Good night then."

"Joh..."I wanted to chat but he hung-up.

————————————————————————————

(Johnny)

I was worried about Manson. I knew I was special to him but I didn't want any unhealthy relationship anymore. All I need was a peaceful and loving relationship. I didn't want to lost any friends again. I called him to make sure he was fine. When I heard he was staying with Twiggy, I was a bit sad. He was happy without me. I laid down on my bed and tried to clear my mind. I didn't know why I pressed my lips on Alices' few hours ago. He gave me a ride home and gave me a sheet music that he wrote for me. The lyrics was about a man getting lost in dark and cold road. A guy lighten up his life and guided him out of darkness. I couldn't help but gave him a quick kiss. No one ever wrote a song for me. I was sure no one could keep clam when your idol wrote a song for you. Maybe I was childish and yes, I was. I was being a kid at heart all the time. When I was young, I scolded my idol when I met him. But I was a bit more "mature" now. A kiss from fans or friends might not mean anything special but everything was different when you knew he loved you. I thought he might ask for something more but he didn't. He just gave me a warm smile and wished me a good night. He was always so sweet that I felt so comfortable with him.

I was still unable to sleep. I had already drunk quite some wine in the party but it didn't help. Alice was right, alcohol won't help you deal with loneliness. I took out the guitar and tried playing the sheet that Alice gave me. It was a beautiful song. Maybe it was a bit too sweet for a shock rocker but it could imagine him playing it. It was the Alice Cooper off stage.

-TBC-


	4. Chapter 4

(Alice)

I woke up and found it was already one o'clock in the afternoon. In the age of seventy, parties were far too tiring for me. I spent the first half of my life being obsessed with alcohol and drugs, and spent serval years to get clean afterwards. All I needed now was a peaceful life. When you got older, you felt more lonely than you could ever thought. Meeting Johnny was a surprise for me. I never expected he was such an amazing musician. His passion motivated me on both my music and life. I was so glad to have him in the band. But my feeling towards Johnny changed over time. He was like a cute little fans at first. He was a bit nervous when hanging out with us but he was so nice and generous. Sometimes, I thought he was like a kid. I never thought someone being in Hollywood for so many years could be so genuine until I met him. At first, I thought I loved him like father to son but it wasn't. I was so angry when I saw Manson flirting with him. I wanted to punch him on his face when he kissed Johnny few weeks ago but of course, I didn't. I reconsidered my feeling towards Johnny. I went to a small bar and drink a little bit beers. Then, I heard the song Before We Disappear which made me thought of Johnny. I would like to have him in my life. But...what should I do to make him respond my love? He was not even gay. His ex were all beautiful women. Would he love an old man like me? And I met Joe Perry at our studio the next day.

"You seems depressed. You alright?" Joe asked. He was about my age and we shared a lot of things in our mind.

"Just a bit confused." I murmured.

"About what? Any problem with the new album? "

"Not at all. It's not about that."I was a bit embarrassed. I was no long a teenage kid. I should be rational enough to handle the love affairs.

"Financial problem?"

"I'm fine."I tried to hide my secret. I didn't know whether I should tell Joe about that. Would he disguised by my crush?

"Come on! We're friends! So...are you in love with someone?" he asked jokingly. I had not been in a relationship for ages after the divorce.

"That's the problem."

"Don't fool me, Alice.I can't even see a girl around you!But..if you really have that kind of problem, maybe I can help." Joe laughed.

"I'm telling the truth."I did need some suggestion on this matter. Maybe I could get some advice from Joe without telling him who was the one I loved.

"..OK..what's the problem? Is she too young for you?"

"She..she is 15 years younger than me. Yeah, that could be a problem."

"She is already 55 years old! Not too young, right? She thinks you're too old for her?"

"I don't know. I don't think she wants my love."

"She has a man?"

"He..She has just divorced."

"Then..I'm sure she needs someone to love her?"

"Not that simple. She.."

"Do I know her?"

"Of course...NO! No, you don't know her. "I was frightened. I was afraid of losing any of my friends.

"Really? "

"Yes."

"Not a SHE, right? We knew each other for years. Do you think I really don't notice?"Joe stared at me.

"I am not..."

"He is Johnny, right? I know it for ages！"

"How?"

"There are quite some people saying that...the reason you joined Hollywood Vampires is that Johnny gives you many money. But I'm sure thats not true. "

"Of course that's not true...."

"Did you sleep with him?"

"NO! And don't tell him about this thing!"

"Oh...I think you should tell him. He admires you."

"Yes, he does. But it doesn't mean he wants me."

"No one will reject their idol, right? Just impress him in the way he love."

That was the reason I wrote a song for Johnny. I thought he might keep a distance from me after I gave him the sheet music but he didn't. To my surprise, he kissed me. He wouldn't know how much I wanted him. I controlled myself just to make him feel comfortable. I knew he needed time to recover from those messy things and I would wait for him.

————————————————————————————

(Marilyn)

I was under depression after I left the party. I felt guilty for cheating on Twiggy but I couldn't force myself to quit loving Johnny. I was so loss that I had no one to talk to. But life must went on, I had an interview about my tour. I was not in the mood to do this but I had to. My tour was a piece of shit due to my mental broke down and my broken leg. I had to rescue my career but not making it worse.

"Welcome, Marilyn Manson! How's the tour?" the blonde interviewer asked.

"Good as fuck!"

"I'm sure many fans are surprised that Johnny Depp appeared in your gigs! What do you think about him?"

"He is a talented musician, he is passionated about music. I love him...as my best friend."

"You two are only best friend?"the blonde seemed not convinced by my answer and I was sure she was implying something else.

".....I do want him be by friend with benefits. Who don't want to sleep with a sexy man like him?" in fact, I didn't know how to reply. As a self claimed "God of Fuck", I couldn't just say no and denied. But I didn't know she got something that shocking.

"That's the reason why this photo appeared?"she showed me a photo taken in the party. I was kissing Johnny and tried to took off his shirt. I was shocked. There were many relatively unethical love affaires linked to me but not Johnny. I didn't want my stupid thought ruined him.

"We were drunk and it was just a kiss."

"So is there anything more happened between you two? Did your partner Twiggy know it?"

"I fucking told you! It was just a kiss between two drunk friends! Can we just talk about music? Or this interview should end here."I was frightened. I had never been so loss before. It was like your dirty little secret being displayed to the whole world.

"So what do you think about Kill4me ? Did you make the MV for a private reason? "

"There is no private reason and the MV is designed by the director. "

I was scared, I didn't know what would Johnny think when he saw the interview. Would he think I did it in purpose? I would never do anything to hurt him but this time would be so messy if we didn't handle it well. I had a second thought and called Johnny.

"What's up?"he picked up the phone after few seconds.

"I'm sorry. I kissed..."

"Did you have to mention that night again? What the fuck wrong with you?" he was so mad about that.

"I'm so sorry about that. I didn't mean to ..."

"It's fine..I'm just a bit loss after that night. Why are you calling?" he seemed claim down a little bit.

"I didn't know who...but someone took a photo when we kissed that night. It was shown on an interview..."

"What? It was a private party!"

"I really don't know who took it. I'm sorry...I..."

"I'll call you back. I think I know who's that jerk."

"Stop it! Who do you think he is? Don't do anything stupid. It is already so messy! "

"Relax, I'm not gonna punch him."

————————————————————————————

(Johnny)

I called Alice Cooper after my conversation with Manson. I didn't know who else could take photo of us kissing. Alice was the only friend knew that thing happened. But why he did such thing? I respected him a lot but this time...I couldn't understand.

"I want you to explain why you took a photo of Brian and me kissing and sent to the damn media? "

"Wait! What photo?"

"The photo was taken in your private party."

"You think I did that? " he was shocked by my question.

"Who else can do it?"

"Have you seen the photo? Those paparazzi had their way to took it from outside. It could happen. "

"No...the media haven't post it online yet. Brian told me the photo was shown to him during an interview. "

"I think you should stop the interview being released first."

"They won't. The media doesn't like me and you know it."

"I didn't do it. I will never hurt you like this....I would like to help but I guess you don't even believe me. Call me if.."

"I'm sorry. You're right. I should believe you. I'm just too shocked...I'm too suspicious...I'm so sorry Alice..."

"So... what will you do about it?"

"To be honest, I don't know. The media won't stop digging into this matter. The main point is, I afraid Twiggy will break up with Brian if he find out. They are my friends...." I felt tears falling. I had lost many friends and family these year, I really couldn't stand.

"I could help but I don't know whether you agree with my idea..."

"Let's talk about it then..."

Alice and me went to a luxurious restaurant during the peak hour in purpose. He gave me a kiss on my cheek and we had a sit in front of the window.

"Do you think it will work?" I asked quietly.

"Of course. In fact, no one ever think you are homosexual. If you can proof that you treat every friend like that, everything will be just fine. "

"You're really good at handling this kind of thing.. Why do you help me?"

"You know why."

"I'm sorry..." I felt guilty for questioning him before.

"You don't have to. I know you don't feel the same." he got me wrong. I saw some sadness in his eyes but he tried hard to hide it.

"I mean..I'm sorry for suspecting you ."

"Oh...Thanks for believing me."

"I love the song you wrote for me. It's beautiful. Will you play it for me sometime?"

"If you wear this, I will consider it seriously. "he took out a ring with a skull and his name, Alice Cooper, on. I took it and put it on my index finger, just next to the one Manson gave me.

"Thanks Vincent." I seldom called his real name but I guess it was the time to do so.

"Glad you like it." I was sure he brushed which made me felt sweet. The man sitting in front of me loved me with his whole heart. Maybe I shall accept him but I was confused. I still couldn't forget the feeling when I was with Manson.

"..What do you want to have for meal?" I was not flirting. I was talking about the food. He gave me a mischievous smile and starting looking through the menu. I was happy to have him here but it was weird, I always treat him like my idol, teacher and brother. I never thought I would have any love relationship with him.

"Why are you staring at me?"

"You're just too good to be true."

"....Maybe we should cover this song! "Alice looked so excited.

"Great idea, my superstar. But I need some food first." I didn't understand why we didn't cover this song before. It was a classic. Forming Hollywood Vampires might be the best decision I made in these few year.


	5. Chapter 5

（Manson)

"I knew what the fuck are you doing, but why you have to hurt me like this? You kissed him in a party! Why didn't you just break up with me?"Twiggy was mad when he saw the photos. I could understand but I was also very mad at that time. Not because of the photo but the way Johnny treat Alice. Maybe I was too selfish that I wanted to have Johnny but I was not able to gave him anything.

"I didn't know who the fuck took the photo! It was only an accident! I was drunk. Didn't you see the other photos? He also kissed Alice Cooper! "I yelled back at Twiggy.

"You were drunk? If he is not Johnny, I will believe you..."

"The media also pointed out he and Alice might be hanging out! It was just some stupid asshole making things up!"

"We both know they are fucking acting and you are not! You do want to fuck him, don't you?"

"You're so damn right! So what do you want?"

"Make your choice, Brian Warner!"

"What on earth do you want we to say? I did nothing with him!"

"This is call nothing? You said you didn't sleep with him but tell me the truth, Brian. He rejected you or you were able to control yourself?"

"Is there any different? The fact is we didn't do anything other than kiss!"

"I'm leaving you! " he left, I knew I should stop him but I didn't. I knew I couldn't give him the answer he want.

I sit inside our bedroom. I still remember how excited we were when we first moved into the house. I knew we were done this time. I knew it would happen since I kissed Johnny the first time. The only thing I didn't expect was Alice Cooper. I called Johnny and invited him over for a drink. He rejected me at first but he accepted after I told him I broke up with Twiggy.

"I'm sorry, Brian. I tried to stop the rumours."Johnny apologised when we met.

"What did you do?" I didn't recall anything he did to stop it.

".....I hang out with Alice in purpose. "

"Ha, does it make any sense? "

"The media doesn't even know I like guys! It could be just a kiss between friends. They will think the whole thing is just some..bromance stuff..."

"....I thought you love him."I couldn't help but I was so happy to hear that.

"Lets' talk about you and Twiggy. You really want to break up with him?"

"I don't know." I drank the whisky which refreshed me a bit.

"You just don't want to talk about it right? I get it." he also drank the glass of wine on his hand.

"I really don't, Johnny. You know how much I..."

"I know but it is not what..."

"That's what I want! And that's what you want. I can treat you better than Alice." I kissed his cheek softly, I was happy to see him brush. He looked cute.

"I'm not your boyfriend. Stop it."he pushed me away.

"You can be my boyfriend. I love you. You know how much I love you."

"Enough! I'm here to stop you do some stupid thing but not to do it with you! I'm leaving." he stood up and walked towards the main door.

"Don't leave me. " I hug him tight from behind. I could smell him, he tasted good as always. I felt I'm hard just because of touching him.

"Brian...you sure?"he turned around and looked at me.

"I love you. All I want is you. Please?"

"You're really good at this."Johnny giggled and kissed me. I was good at flirting but every word to said to him was from my heart. I loved him more than I could say.

"I'm better in something else."

"Prove it then. The god of fuck."he gave me a teasing smile.

I pushed him on the coach and stared tearing off his clothes. He stopped me.

"I love this shirt, this is my favourite."

"I will be your favourite." I teared his shirt off, and started licking his nipples. I could feel his body temperate grow.

"Brian...I...I'm not girls...stop..."Johnny tried to push me away, but I didn't stop. He enjoyed it, he was just too shy to admit it.

"Have you ever slept with a guy?"

"......Are you trying...to judge my love affairs."he unconsciously bit his lips which just made him more sexy.

"I just want to know if I need to be more ....gentle...Doll." I gave a kiss on his nose.

"God! You are making my so fucking embarrassed! "Johnny moved his eyes away from me.

"Look at me babe. Your eyes make me feel high."

"Need me to make you higher?" he toughed my dick. His warm hand nearly made me release.

"Use your little mouth."I held his cheek to force him open his mouth but I stopped when I saw him frowned.

"Am I hurting you?"I was frightened. I didn't want to sacred him away.

"I don't notice you are so gentle." he giggled and pulled me to a passionated kiss.

"You want something hardcore?" I showed a face in Marilyn Manson style. He was impressed.

"You're a fucking work of art, sweetie. But I want my Brian back."

"As you wish."

I woke up in the morning, but Johnny was not there. I was a bit disappointed. I thought I would woke up with him every morning. Why did he leave me after last night? Was I not attractive enough? What....

"Brian? What are you thinking about? You look sad."Johnny sit next to me. He looked so concern. But I was so happy that he was still here.

"....Nothing, I thought you left."

"I made you breakfast."

"You don't need to....Baby. I should be the one..."

"Nah...don't think too much. Just fucking get up and have breakfast!" he gave me a kiss and left the bedroom.

He was quite good at cooking. Not as good as Twiggy but...Twiggy...what shall I do about him. Could I really pretended nothing happened during this long period of time.

"If you want last nigh to be a one night thing. I am ok with that. All I need is an answer."

"What? Of course not! I love you!"

"Good then. I'm leaving for a gig tonight....You should find Twiggy to clarify your relationship with him."

".....I will. Good show, my dear." I gave him a kiss. He seemed happy with my answer. But I knew I wouldn't actually find Twiggy. I didn't know how to face him. I couldn't told him I wanted to break up with him. I owed him too much. I couldn't say it to him.

I had a drink after Johnny left. I didn't know what to do about it. I loved Johnny and last night was amazing but it didn't mean I could totally forget my feelings towards Twiggy. I couldn't pretend nothing amazing happened between us in these years. He was the one knew me well and stand by me every time.....


	6. Chapter 6

(Johnny)

I went to Denmark for a gig with other band members, including Alice. I felt sorry when I met him. I knew how much he loved me. I felt I cheated on him. I was sure I loved Manson so much but it didn't mean I didn't love Alice. It didn't mean I didn't know how much he loved me.

"Wanna have a drink with me?"Alice gave me a kiss after the show. I knew I should reject but I didn't. I couldn't reject the one who loved me that much.

"Just you and I?"I looked at Joe and Tommy. We usually had a drink together after gigs. It was not good to left Joe and Tommy behind.

"You don't like it?"Alice was disappointed.

"Well....I like it but we should tell them first." I didn't think it was a good idea but I also didn't want him felt disappointed.

"As you wish. "

We went to a pub nearby, we sit in front of the bar table and ordered two glasses of rum.

"I need to pee...You ok to stay here alone?" Alice looked around and seemed a bit worried.

"I'm not a kid, daddy." I gave him a comforting smile but I didn't know why he was so worried like this.

"I'll be right back."

I giggled when I saw him rushed to the toilet. He seemed worried about leaving me here. I started went to pubs and clubs when I was just a teen! I was able to handle things happened in these places. I knew now to avoid trouble...most of the trouble.

"Don't you think he is too old for you?" a young man sat next to me. He touched my leg and started moving upwards.

"I don't know you, kid."I pushed his away but he didn't seem cared.

"But I know you, Johnny. I just don't know you are interested in guys."

"Who say I am?" I was frightened, I worried my little secret would be disclosed to the public.

"I know who is and who isn't. But...he is too old, isn't he? You can have..."he touched my face and tried to kiss me. I pushed him hard and tried to leave but he caught my hand.

"Enough! You're drunk! "I yelled at him but he didn't plan to let me go.

"I don't want anything from you. I just need one night. "

"Get the fuck out of my way!"I wanted to punch him but I controlled myself. I couldn't handle more attack from the media.

"Don't fucking touch him! You jerk!"Alice pushed the guy away hardly. I was scared that I could only hold his hand to stop him from attacking the man.

"I'm not gonna punch him, I just don't want him touch you."

"I never see you that angry. "

"Did I scared you?"Alice held my hand and gave me a kiss on my forehead.

"No, I don't. I'm not an innocent kid."

"I know you're not which make you more attractive. You're complicated. Sometimes, I don't know what do you want. Maybe you don't know too."

"What are you implicating?"

"I just want you to know....no matter what happened I still love you."

"I....don't know what to say...You're so ...."

"You don't have to say anything. "

"You want some more drinks?"

"I had enough but...do you want to leave?"

"I guess we should leave now. We still have a fight to catch tomorrow, right?"

"Don't you want to stay behind? You are free this week."

"But...shouldn't we work on the new album?"I didn't know whether I shall stay or not.

"Never mind than."

I went back to my room and checked my phone. I received a message from Twiggy. A photo of him and Manson on a bed...naked. I was so fucking angry but I didn't have the right to be angry. I hang out with Alice and kissed him. I was not that loyal to Manson. Maybe it was an incorrect choice to sleep with Manson. I shall know the bond between him and Twiggy was more than I could think of. It was not a correct choice to hook up with someone who just had argument with his partner. It was just a decision made under anger.

Maybe it is a good idea to stay behind for few days.

Johnny

Glad to hear that. Call me when you're awake tomorrow.

Alice

I didn't know whether it was a good idea but I just didn't want to get back home. I didn't want to face Manson. I couldn't just treat hims as a friend..at least, not now. I couldn't sleep again, I was not a secure and independent person, I needed someone to make me feel save. I needed someone to talk to and someone to understand me. Manson was the one but I might loss him after what happened few days ago. I did a very regretful choice. I left my hotel room for some beer and I saw Alice waiting outside.

"You're not able to sleep again?"Alice seemed worried.

"I...just need few more drinks."

"You know alcohol is not something good for solving problem, right?"

"I'm sorry, Alice."I was about to cry. I was always so bad at dealing with relationships.

"What for?"

"I...I..I know I shouldn't but I slept with Brian. I'm.."

"I know it will happen. I know that's why you don't respond my love."

"I know I made a mistake." I thought he loved me....

"Why do you tell me this? Don't you think it's better not to let me know?"Alice seemed so mad at me. I could understand, I didn't worth his love. I ruined everything.

"I don't want to lie to you. I don't want to...I'm sorry. I always mess up thing....I ..."I couldn't stop my tears fall down. I was afraid of losing him.

"Is that he choose Twiggy at last? Is that why you need me now?"

"Alice I....I don't mean it! I know you are not him....I..."

"What if I say I don't believe in you anymore?"

"What do you want me to do? Alice..You know I need you."I held his hand and begged.

"Ha, you need me or love me? " he stared at me with a disappointed face.

"I need..I love you. I do! I do love you!" I hugged him tight. I afraid he would also leave me.

"What will you do to make me stay?"

"Everything...I mean it. Just don't leave me."

"Get inside."he took my room card and opened the door. He pushed me inside and closed the door behind him.

"Alice...what do you want? " I was a bit scared. I could feel Alice's anger. I knew he wouldn't hurt me but I didn't know what to do.

"What have you done with Manson?"Alice held my cheek and asked.

"I told you I...I'm so..."

"I heard enough sorry. I need some ...compensation."

"OK, if...if you want..."I kneeled before him and touched his cock but his giggle made me confused.

"Stop it, Johnny. I won't force you."Alice sat down in front of me and gave me a hug.

"What's that about?"

"It's about how much I love you. "

"You..you lied! I'm so fucking afraid of you leaving me!"

"I am angry but I won't force you to do anything. But I'm glad to know you really care about me."

"I want to. You're not forcing me. I won't do it if I don't..."

"It's fine, Johnny. You need some rest. Do you need me here?"he touched my hair, just like padding a little puppy but I liked it. I could feel love from his touch.

"I'm not your puppy."

"But you're mine."he gave me a soft kiss on my forehead.

"Maybe I do need you here but...not just sleeping...maybe we can...."

"Nope. Sleep now."

"You're not a eunuch are you?"

"I have few days to prove that I am not. "

"I'm looking forward to it, Vincent."

"Stop teasing. Just go to bed. "

"Fine."I get on the bed and tried to sleep. I closed my eyes and expected Alice would sleep next to me but he didn't. I opened my eyes and checked on him. He was sitting on the coach.

"What's wrong? Why are you sitting that far away?" I stared at him.

"Where should I sleep than?"

"You think you can't control yourself when sleeping next to me or what?"

"I just...ok, if you want."Alice stood up and walked towards me. I cuddle with him and found the most comfortable gesture. I didn't feel that comfortable for a long time already.

When I woke up, it was already 2 in the afternoon. Alice was reading a book on the coach.

"I'm sorry...I don't know it's already that late...Are you hungry? "I was sorry that I asked Alice to stay but I made him feel bored.

"I had breakfast. You sleep so tight so I didn't wake you up. What do you want to have for lunch?"

"Pizza?"

"You sure? Should we try something special?

"Like what?"

"Smørrebrød? Let's have a light meal. We can try something nice for dinner."

"As you wish, baby." I gave him a kiss and went inside the bathroom. I chose the best clothes to put on. I looked at the rings that given by Alice and Manson. I knew I should make a decision. I took of the one Manson gave me. It was so hurt but I should make an end to it.

"Are you alright?" Alice locked the door.

"I'm good." I put on some necklace and went out of the room.

"You looked awesome."

"I'm all yours now." I held his hand and showed him my hand.

"You took off the ring? I thought you'll never..."

"I did. Are we going out for lunch or ...you want to order room service and we can do something nice. You don't need to wait for tonight."I whispered next to his ear. In fact, I was not ready for sleeping with him but I would do it if he wanted.

"What do you think I planned to do with you tonight?"

"Prove that you're not eunuch?"

"May I know it's what you want or it's what you think I want?"

"Fine. So..what's your plan?"

"Tivoli garden? We can go to Odense tomorrow if you want."

"You're so sweet and romantic. Are you fans of Hans Christian Andersen? "

"I'm fans of Johnny Depp but Odense is a beautiful place."

"But I need a Smørrebrød first."

"As you wish."


	7. Chapter 7

(Marilyn)

I called Johnny for days but he didn't answer. I knew he was doing this in purpose since I found some photo of him and Alice hanging out in Odense on the internet. He told me he would get back here as soon as possible but he didn't. I was quite sure they were not staying there for a job since I chatted with Joe Perry. I didn't know why Johnny stay there with Alice. Maybe he needed a holiday after busying for months but why didn't he let me know? He could at least answer my phone. I really didn't know what happened between us. We had a great night just before he left. But I did betrayed him, I didn't mean to but I just couldn't reject Twiggy. I received a call from Twiggy and he was crying because of losing me. I went to his place and tried to clear things up. However, I couldn't say anything but letting him hug me when I saw him crying because of me. Then he kissed me. Everything loosed control. I slept with him. I felt so sorry when I woke up in the morning. Twiggy was so sweet. He made breakfast for me and asked for a date. I rejected him by saying I had some works to do. I went back to my place and called Johnny but he didn't answer. His phone was turned off later on. I thought he might be forget to bring his phone or loss his phone but I knew there was something else. What if he knew what I did with Twiggy? But it was not possible, he was not here. He couldn't know it if no one told him....What if someone told him? Did Twiggy tell him?

"You fucking son of a bitch..." I rushed out of my house and took a taxi to Twiggy's place. It must be him. He knew I loved Johnny. He knew he couldn't stop me loving Johnny. That was the reason he wanted to make Johnny angry with me.

I knocked Twiggy's door. He invited me in with a bright smile that I used to love. I didn't know what to do now. I owed Twiggy too much that I didn't have the right to blame him on this thing.

"Do you have anything to ask me?" Twiggy stared at me as if he knew what I was thinking.

"....OK, fine. Did you find Johnny?"

"He is not in Hollywood, right? How can I find him?"

"You fucking know what am I talking about! "

"Yes. I did send some photos to him. But why do you care? You said you still love me or you lied again?" Twiggy looked so disappointed.

"I didn't lie but..."

"You're here to blame me for letting him know you slept with me? It proves you never know what should do and what shouldn't. You always mess things up."

"What do you want." I was so angry with Twiggy. He slept with my friends, we were both not someone loyal to each other. Why he had yo do something like this! He knew how much I loved Johnny.

"Ha, you know what I want. You owe me an explanation. Why him and why now?" he took out a bottle of rum and gave me one glass.

"I kissed him and I felt good! Does it satisfy you? Do I need to describe a bit more?!"I drunk the glass of wine. I knew I really need to make a decision. I took off the promise ring that Twiggy gave me.

(Johnny)

I thought Alice would choose someplace luxury but he didn't. It was a 3 star hotel with long history, the Milling Hotel Windsor. It was a vintage style hotel which made me think of some horror movies like 1408 or Shinning.

"You prefer some luxurious hotel?"Alice asked me when we got into the hotel room.

"This is good enough but I thought you will choose the room with two beds."I giggled. This man always acted like a saint. How cute!

"I thought you don't mind?"

"I don't mind. You slept with me before." I giggled. I really wanted to see him brushed.

"Yes, I did. Do you want to sleep with me tonight?" Alice

"Well...I...I don't mind. I mean..I like this idea." Fuck you Alice! I was embarrassed! Did I brushed? 

"You're so cute, babe." he held my hand and played with the ring he gave me.

"I'm not little girl! Alice!" damn it! I brushed!

"I am not interested in little girl and I'm Vincent. We're just two people in love."

"So are we going to watch movie and have dinner?"

"You don't like watching movies...do you?"

"So...where are we going?"

"Andersen Museum, Andersen's Garden? Or you want..."

"This is a nice choice for people in our age." I gave him a kiss on his cheek. I needed his touch which made me feel warm.

"I thought you may like to have a drink."

"We can try something new, right? Maybe you can write a song about Andersen."

"I'm more interested in writing a song about you, my dear Johnny."

"You have already done it."

"I'm going to write an album for you."

"You should invite me to your band then." I was not kidding. I really wanted to join Alice. He was the legendary shock rocker!

"Nope."

"Why? ...Do you think I'm not good enough..."I was disappointed that he rejected me. I though he was impressed by my passion but...did he just want to sleep with me? There were lots of anti said I paid Alice a lot to form the band. I didn't but what made him...

"You are too good to be true but you need time to rest. Touring with me is too tiring. You can come to my gigs as my...partner."

"Seems great." god, I brushed. I didn't expect this answer.

We walked on the main street of Odense. It was a peaceful small town. I would like to hold Alice's hand but we couldn't. Our relationship couldn't become public since it would affect our career. I couldn't risk anything. Alice paid a lot of effort on his career.

"Do you know what am I thinking about?" he asked suddenly.

"How would I know?"I was still thinking of the issue that I was not in the mood to guess what was he thinking about.

"I am thinking maybe we can hold hands?"

"And we will appear in magazines covers."I rejected his suggestions. It was something I wanted to do but I was relatively rational after so many things happened.

"So you are going keep it secret forever?"

"No...It's just..."

"It's fine. I won't force you."

I knew Alice was a bit disappointed about me decided to keep our relationship secret but we still had a great time in Denmark. However, our relationship went wrong just after the trip. We didn't meet for two weeks and he hooked up with girls in a light pub! Fuck! I thought he cared about me! He was just like the others! He was like Brian. They all left me. I was alone again....

And the door bell rang. I thought it was Alice but it wasn't. Brian was standing in front of the door. He brought flowers and chocolates. I shall be happy but I all I could feel was angry. What did I mean to him? Someone who could fuck when he was bored? I was not his side chick!

"I'm sorry but I do love you. I mean it." he held my hand and I noticed the missing ring on his hand.

"Do you?"I replied calmly.

"I do! I broke up with Twiggy!"

"Do you think I'll believe you?"I produced a forced smile.

"I did talked to Twiggy. I planned to break up with him that night...I..."

"Stop it! Brian! I don't believe you. Just fucking leave me alone! I don't fucking care what the hell you planned! You slept with him!"

"It won't happen again. I promise!"

"It's wrong. The whole thing is so fucking wrong! Maybe I don't deserve it. "My love affaire was a piece of mess and I knew it. I shall realise it earlier.

"I broke up with him already! What do you want?"he was never a patient guy. I knew him well to be able to predict his reaction. I didn't plan to make him angry but the whole thing was a mess. I was telling the truth.

"I don't want anything."

"Are you blaming me? You're the one spending a week in Denmark with Alice Cooper! Did he fuck you?"he yelled.

"There's none of your business. Now, leave!"

"You're in bad mood because the fucking old man find himself some chicks, aren't you?"

"Are you done insulting me? Fuck off!"

"You cunt!"he left. I slam the door in his face. It was over. I wasn't able to keep a relationship even it lasted for decades. My best friend also left me. I own nothing now..I was nothing now...I thought he was the one loved me the most but I was wrong again. No one loved me.

I went back to living room. I stared at those wine. I would like to get drunk but I knew it won't help. I couldn't sleep for days. I took out a bottle of red wine, the only thing I could depend on was those harmful substances. Why shall I care, no one cared even if I died.

I stared at the TV but my mind was all about Brian and Alice. Tears ran down my cheek and my eyes became misty. It would be great if I never woke up again. I didn't need to face the reality anymore. My whole life was a mistake and my soul was being imprisoned. I wished it was over.

I woke up and found my self sleeping on the ground. I wiped away my tears took a bath. I still had an interview waiting for me. My life was torturing me but I still needed to face it. It wasn't over yet.

"Morning Johnny! It's our pleasure to have you here!"the interview greeted me. We shook hand and started the interview.

"I'm happy to be here too."

"So...how's the tour?"

"I'm ...happy to tour with Alice and Joe. They're talented...I...I appreciate them. Yes..It's a great time." I didn't really feel comfortable with interviews especially after those incident. Everyone was just trying to get some valuable information from you for money.

"Alice Cooper and you are good friend? How did you meet him?"

"I have a good relationship with Alice. I love his songs since...many year...I...I'm happy that I met him when shooting Dark Shadows."

"So...is it true that Alice Cooper hooked up with girls after being single for ages? I guess many fans would like to know!"

"I don't know...I don't think...he tells me something like that.Can ...can we focus on the new movies or album?" again, people only loved to dig thing up and earned money from causing harm to others.

"Why not?"

The interview ended finally. The interviewer were not interested in movies or songs apparently but who cared. The world was full of lies and no one wanted to know the true and we would never know which was which.

"Johnny." it was Alice. I didn't expected he was here.

"Hi." I didn't know what to say. He had rights to sleep with anyone he wanted. I was not his boyfriend but my heart was hurt.

"I heard everything you said in the interview."

"Yes, so?" was he blaming me? What made him think he could do that to me?

"I didn't do that. I was drunk and I really didn't know what happened!"Alice held my hand...just like Brian.


End file.
